1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for positioning or stopping workpiece carriers of a conveyor device, in particular of a production plant for assembling workpieces comprising several individual parts, in which the workpieces are fed to different successive work processing stations by means of the conveyor device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for positioning or stopping workpieces are already known--DE-OS No. 27 56 422 of the same applicant--in which stops mounted on the machine tables are allocated to the workpieces situated on the workpiece carriers. If required, these stops are displaceable within the cross-sectional area of the workpiece carriers displaced by means of the conveyor device, to stop the workpiece carriers in different positions. Furthermore, workpiece carriers were also disclosed which as combined conveying and positioning means comprise a pinion rotatably installed on the machine table which meshes with a toothed bar situated on a lateral surface of the workpiece carrier. Depending on the displacement of the pinion, the workpiece carrier also assumes a correspondingly preset position so that the workpieces on the workpiece carriers are positioned appropriately. These systems proved to be very satisfactory in practice, but could not fulfil all the requirements specified for them in many instances.